Midwinter Luck
by Blue Roses2
Summary: A light (fluffy) KelDom fic. Kel goes on a journey (a short one, mind you) to find the person she's been waiting for. Enjoy the fluffiness. (Sorry about the formatting)


**Author's Note: ** A little fluffy short story to remind us why we all love Kel and Dom. So soak up the fluffiness, use it as a guilty pleasure (I do), and _review_ [I would if I read your story…;)] Imagine this after the Scanran war is over and done with and there are celebrations within the realm and capital. Cheers!

**Midwinter Luck**

Keladry of Mindelin fiddled with her new dress and Lalassa put the finishing touches on the hem. She studied herself in the looking glass and stood up straighter and tried to fix her already perfect hair. Finally after Lalassa had, had enough she sighed.

"My Lady, if you don't stop moving, you're going to have a crooked hem and it will look as if you're off-kilter all night. And stop flicking your hair. Or else I'll have to put another hot rag in it." She scolded Kel, tugging on the hem of the burgundy skirt.

Kel straightened up right away. Lalassa had insisted that Kel have hot rags in her hair all night to make it waved and styled. It all just added up to the reason why Kel had decided against being a Lady of the court, and a Knight instead. Beauty was a painful thing. Hairpins were digging into her scalp and creating an annoyance that challenged the cries of her impatient nephews. She had her face painted delicately for the occasion, her eyebrows plucked (Kel winced at the memory), he cheeks rouged and her lips shined. 

She felt like a coddled doll. 

Surely she couldn't do something useful, like help Lord Raoul with supplies for the Own, or practice her glaive? But no, since they were the victors in the war with Scanra, there have been parties within the capital for days. This was the tenth party Kel had to attend within the fortnight, and she was getting quite tired of it. Lalassa finally stood up and surveyed the dress with an approved look. 

"Perfect" She said. "It looks perfect." 

Kel's dress was a deep burgundy, the popular colour of the season. She had a gold belt draped across her hips, with a gold gauze outer skirt. Opal ear bobs were sparkling in her ears. Her brown hair in waves framing her face, and stopping just above her shoulders. 

"Thank the Goddess. I was going to become a board standing still for so long." Kel grinned, moving her legs to let them stretch. She gave Lalassa a quick hug. "Thank you." 

"Oh my Lady, it's the least I can do. I hope you have a fabulous time tonight." Lalassa picked up her sewing needles and thread and went out the door, leaving Kel alone with her thoughts.

It _would_ be possible to have a fabulous time tonight, if Kel had the right people around her. Kel plopped down on her bed, forgetting about the new dress she was in, and stared at the ceiling. The object of her affection was currently at Pirate's Swoop, gathering information with the Own. He was expected to stay there until Midwinter… and by that time, Kel was supposed to go to the Yamani Islands to visit her parents. Their schedules just didn't mesh. Like a circle trying to fit in with a square.

Kel sighed and pulled herself up, absently running her hands over her full skirt to smoothen out the wrinkles. She walked over to the door and took her sheepskin coat off the hook. She smiled as she slipped it on; it was an early gift from Lord Raoul for Midwinter. It was a piece of art; a warm, soft coat that felt like it was from the Divine Realms. 

She locked her door as she left her room. She wandered down the hall, trying not to wobble on her shoes. She walked through the snow-covered gardens and made her way into the banquet hall where the party was being held. Friends within the castle greeted her, and a servant took her coat. She walked over to a table to get herself a drink and to scan the room for friends. Before she even was able to pick up a goblet of cider, a tall someone crashed into her. 

"Kel!" Neal cried, hugging her. "We just got back, and as soon as I heard there was a party, I knew that everyone would be disappointed if the life of it didn't come! So I decided not to disappoint the crowd. Yuki is here too… somewhere."

Kel laughed. "Just married and you still can't keep track of your wife?" 

Neal grinned good naturedly, "No, I just think everyone deserves a little time to socialize on their own. Besides, it's been months since I've seen my best friend."

Kel grinned, and raised a goblet of cider to her lips. "Is that a compliment I detect?" 

"But of course. But how come my best friend is here all by herself?" Neal teased, but his eyes were understanding. He took a sip from his goblet, which was also filled with hot mulled cider. 

"Oh, because everyone is too afraid to court a Lady Knight. I'm not delicate enough." Kel said half-heartedly. "I hate to admit it, but it's true… but besides," She countered "I'm too busy for courting."

Neal sighed, and Kel saw the glazed look that came over him when he was a page pining for Daine the Wildmage. Kel always teased him about that. "You can never be too busy to court." He paused and a twinkle started in the corner of his eye. "Especially when I know someone who wants to court you…" 

Kel's heart stopped, and her stomach began to swirl and tighten. She put her goblet down and clasped her hands together, willing them to stop shaking. If only Neal was talking about Dom, then everything would be, as Kel wanted it to be. But Kel's luck wasn't that great. The only way she knew how to get her dreams was to work hard for them… and when it came to this subject, Kel was too nervous to work for it. 

She tried to sound uninterested. "Oh? Who?" 

Neal laughed. "You're not going to get it out of me that easily. He told me to give you this." Neal flourished a piece of paper in front of Kel. "That's all I'm allowed to say."

Kel took the piece of paper from Neal's grasp. Neal smiled at her encouragingly, and said. "That's my cue to leave." He leaned in and kissed Kel's cheek. "Luck."

_There once was a time,                                                                                                                                                When you were young and brave._

_Where we met,                                                                                                                                                              And the world you wanted to save._

_Find a letter,                                                                                                                                                                    In Peachblossom's stable._

_Where you began to show.                                                                                                                                              The world that you were able.  _

Kel's heart was beating very fast, and she was sure that the people near her could hear it. Kel walked slowly towards the entrance, and asked a servant to get her coat. She thanked them and walked as if in a daze to the Own's stable. This is where Peachblossom had his stable both now, and back when she was Lord Raoul's squire, in the Own. 

She inhaled deeply as she entered the stable, breathing in the sent of clean horses and sweet oats. She walked over to Peachblossom's stable and pat his head, murmuring soft words. "Anything hiding in there with you? Anybody leave a letter with my name on it?" Peachblossom whinnied softly in response, and Kel noticed a letter tucked into the harness on the saddle. 

Kel's name was scrawled across it and the ink reflected the low stable light as she opened it. 

_A second stop,                                                                                                                                                                Has to be made._

_This is where,                                                                                                                                                                 You proved your trade._

_You shone above all,                                                                                                                                                         A jewel in the rough._

_You should all the boys,                                                                                                                                                That girls could be tough._

Kel smiled as she read it. This had to be the jousting yard. That is the first time she was clearly recognized for her efforts. Also, it was one of Kel's favourite places in the palace grounds. She tucked the letter within her pocket with the other note, and made her way to the jousting yard. 

It was snowing now, and Kel pulled her coat more tightly around her and crouched, so the cool wind wouldn't go down her neck. Her stomach became full of knots with every step she took. She knew who she wanted the writer to be, but if she voiced it, it would be like a dream fading away. 

She stepped past the gates and into the yard. Slipped in one of the practice circles near the storage shed a piece of paper was rippling in the wind. Kel grinned and jogged over to it. Opening it she read the four verses.

_The last stop,_

_You have to walk. _

_Until the time,_

_When we can talk._

_Travel to the place,                                                                                                                                                    Where you must sleep._

_Moving through,                                                                                                                                                            The winter deep._

_Come to me,                                                                                                                                                                    My dear heart._

_The final stage,                                                                                                                                                                In your part._

_I want to see,                                                                                                                                                                   The look in your eyes._

_When you discover,                                                                                                                                                       Your surprise. _

 Kel grinned and ran all the way back to her rooms, stuffing the note in her pocket with the others. She paused outside the hallway that led to her rooms. She took a breath and tried to calm herself, but it didn't help. Her stomach was beating faster, and Kel closed her eyes. She smiled and began to walk down the hall, towards her room. 

She closed her eyes as she turned towards the alcove where her door was. She heard a soft intake of breath from in front of her. Kel's eyelashes fluttered as she began to open them, when a voice stopped her.

"No, keep them closed." A husky voice said. 

Kel clenched her hands inside her pockets, her stomach fluttering at the familiar voice. She bit the inside of her lip as he took her arm gently and pulled her clenched hand into his. 

"Keladry, relax." The voice said, a soft chuckle coming afterwards. Her uncurled her fingers and held them lightly in his hand. "Okay, now open your eyes."

Kel opened her eyes and met bright blue ones across from her. The strong lips and chin stretched into a smile, and Kel's heart stopped and started again. She took a shaky breath and smiled back. "Never knew I was a poet did you?" He gave a crooked grin. "Or at least, I try to… be nice, my male pride is fragile."

Kel smiled again, and brushed her hair away with her free hand. Dom raised an eyebrow. "You are allowed to talk. Or would you rather hear me babble endlessly on?" He teased, his thumb gently moving against her hand. "How about I tell you how I got here?"

Kel blushed and ducked her head again before nodding. Dom grinned, "As the lady wishes. Meathead and his ladylove came to Pirate's Swoop five days ago and practically pulled me with them behind their horses. I kept asking Sir Meathead what it was all about, then he gave me a look." His voice lowered, and shivers went down Kel's back. "I knew of course."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kel's ear. "Did he not know that I have dreamed about you for the longest time? I wanted to come here all winter… and now, thanks to Meathead, I am."

Kel's lip trembled. Dom smiled, and cupped her cheek. His blue eyes twinkled as he leaned in and brushed Kel's lips softly with his. __

Kel smiled and said quietly. "I missed you. A lot." She tucked in her chin and continued. "I had hoped it was you." 

Dom grinned, his hand still cupping her cheek "Midwinter Luck Kel." He leaned in to kiss her again, and after a few moments when they both came up for air, Kel replied.

"I don't think I need it anymore."

**_Another _Author's Note: ** Can you feel the fluff? Anyways… this is a one shot. A single fic. _But…. _That doesn't mean you shouldn't review… oh, and here's a shameless plug (but to my dignity…it is my story), I have a full length Kel/Dom fiction in the works… (I have no shame). Anyways… you know what to do!


End file.
